


Don't Sneeze, Dandelion!

by sfblah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Macro/Micro, Nose Fetish, Sneezing, sneeze fetish, sneeze fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfblah/pseuds/sfblah
Summary: A quick little story about a pixie whose job it is to make people sneeze, but they end up doing most of the sneezing themself.
Kudos: 12





	Don't Sneeze, Dandelion!

On the outskirts of a small, quiet village, a group of pixies gathered. Their compatriots had scouted the town overnight, and a plan was quickly drawn up for the day. Now, the pixies had only to wait to receive their assignments. Most eagerly flitted about, giggling and smiling to each other, all except for one.

Sneeze pixies were generally meant to make  _ other _ people sneeze, but Dandelion had always been, well,  _ different. _ Physically they were a rather promising specimen, with strong wings, toned abs, and everything a pixie needed for a strenuous day of work. With short, messy dark hair, beaming green eyes and a very freckly nose, they were cute, too, just like a pixie should be. But, underneath that nose of theirs, Dandelion’s large, teardrop-shaped nostrils were always  _ so _ tickly. It wasn’t due to an allergy or anything so easily identifiable, Dandelion was simply known even among sneeze pixies for being quite the sneezer themself.

While the other pixies played and laughed with their friends, Dandelion’s nose was tickling. They simply hovered in place, face all scrunched up as they furiously rubbed an outstretched finger back and forth across their nostrils. With Daffodil somewhere else for the day, no one came by to make sure they were feeling alright. Dandelion didn’t exactly have many other friends: as much as sneeze pixies loved, well, sneezes, they loved them a little less when they caused so much trouble so often.

Noticing someone holding out a piece of paper, Dandelion eagerly snatched it, held it to their nose and blew, loudly and powerfully enough to get the entire group’s attention. Groggily opening their eyes, Dandelion quickly realized that what they’d assumed to be a tissue was actually their orders for the day. They blushed and smiled awkwardly up at Lilac, the group’s leader, at least until Lilac rolled up the remaining assignments and smacked them on the head. Many of the other pixies laughed, and then they all took off toward the village. With their usually foolhardy confidence already hurt for the day, Dandelion sighed and dejectedly rubbed their tickly nose before following along.

The pixie uncrumpled the snotty paper, relieved that they could still read the written orders. It seemed one of the town’s farmhands had a habit of sleeping in, and she needed a sneeze pixie’s special touch to wake up on time. Proud to take on such an assignment, Dandelion grinned and powerfully beat their wings, starting to catch up to the other pixies. Unfortunately, they only made it halfway to the village before their strength gave out.

The ever-present tickle in Dandelion’s nose suddenly grew, bringing them to a screeching halt and making them take in a rough snort of air. The pixie tried to raise a hand to their nose and give it a good rub, but the sneeze was coming on much too quickly for them to match. With a melodic  _ ‘ah-ahh-choooo!’, _ Dandelion shot backward through the air, their flaring nostrils spraying out a trail of glittering pixie dust in their wake. Fortunately they didn’t go flying straight into the ground or the trees, but they were more or less back where they started. After a tinkling shake of their head, Dandelion clenched their eyes shut, mashed their nostrils upward with the palm of their hand, and once again zoomed off toward the village.

Finding the farmhouse was a bit more difficult than Dandelion had expected. Maybe there were directions on the paper with the assignment, but they must have dropped it when they sneezed. The real danger was that the village was starting to wake up, and although pixies were small, they certainly weren’t invisible. What Dandelion was really worried about, however, was if they took too long, their target could simply get up on her own. Refusing to accept such a failure, Dandelion quickly flew all across town until the wheatfields came into view. 

It didn’t take long to search the nearby buildings, and sure enough Dandelion eventually stumbled upon a tall, broad-shouldered young lady still sprawled out in bed. Without so much as looking around the room for potential dangers, the pixie touched down on the sleeping farmhand’s philtrum and strolled directly into her right nostril. Dandelion crouched beside the largest nose hair they could find and lightly tickled their fingertips across the soft, moist skin at its base. The slumbering woman stirred, but she simply gave a powerful snort that sent the pixie tumbling back out of her nose.

Frustrated, Dandelion clenched their fists and began to gather up a ball of pixie dust. But, before they could hurl the dust at the human’s nose, Dandelion’s own nostrils caught a whiff of the sparkly, tickly powder. Both hands occupied with the pixie dust, Dandelion could only hold their breath and wriggle their nose from side to side. Unfortunately, holding in a sneeze had never been their strong suit, and they didn’t last long before they began to rear up and gasp for breath, each one producing an increasingly shrill and desperate jingle until…

_ “choooo!” _

Pixie dust flew every which way as Dandelion sneezed right into the ball of powder. Some of it was blown into the human’s nostrils, but only enough to make her snort again and scrub at her nose as she slept. Dandelion was again thrown off their feet, but fortunately they only skidded a short distance along the top of the blanket before coming to a stop. The pixie sat up and gave a slow but firm rub under their tickly nose, blinking repeatedly as they regained their balance. They might need a little outside help for this one.

After squeezing through the space below the door, Dandelion tried to find the farmhouse’s kitchen. A few handfuls of pepper would surely do the trick. Getting to the kitchen was simple enough, but Dandelion couldn’t seem to find that famously itchy spice. They began to check the drawers and cupboards, but still no luck. Letting out a defeated sigh, Dandelion sat back to take a rest and collect their thoughts, and they ended up falling straight through a hole in the metal surface they’d been standing on.

With a tiny, ringing  _ “eep!”, _ Dandelion fell half an inch before landing in something powdery, almost like sand. Looking around at the black and gray granules, the clumsy pixie grinned confidently and pumped a fist. They’d been looking so hard for the pepper that they didn’t realize it was right under their nose the whole time. Dandelion grabbed two handfuls of the stuff and took off, but the beating of their wings immediately filled the top half of the shaker with an itchy, tickly haze. The pixie barely had time to realize what they’d done before…

_ “ah-ahh-chooooooo!!” _

The force of Dandelion’s sneeze had almost nowhere to go inside the little glass container. Pepper erupted from the top of the shaker as the pixie accidentally slammed against the side, causing it to tumble over and nudge the cabinet door open ever so slightly. Dandelion sat half-buried in the itchy powder, letting out a lone cough of a jingle, and they quickly realized that they weren’t finished yet. Their large, teardrop-shaped nostrils flared even wider as they gasped, and they very quickly gave up on trying to hold it in. They’d already made a mess for some hapless human to clean up later, so why stop now?

_ “ah-ahh-ahhh-!” _

Dandelion hitched and wheezed, pausing for a moment at the height of their buildup. The tip of their nose pointed straight up at the ceiling, nostrils still flaring and wiggling wildly, and a split second of silence felt like an eternity as they waited for the sneeze to come forth. And when it did…

_ “aah-CHOOOO!” _

A big sneeze sent the little pixie rocketing out of the cabinet, a mixture of pepper and dust hanging in the air behind them. They only came to a stop after hurtling nearly all the way across the kitchen, and another helpless  _ “a-choooo!” _ sent them tumbling out into the hall. By then, Dandelion felt almost  _ too _ itchy to sneeze again. They coughed and furiously scrubbed the underside of their nose up and down with their palm, clumsily trying to find their way back to the bedroom before anyone saw them.

Dandelion sprawled out below the still-sleeping farmhand’s nose, coughing and wheezing as they tried to catch their breath. Eventually they sat up and weakly tossed a handful toward the nearest nostril, but they realized with horror that they’d completely failed to hold on to any of the pepper through all the chaos. Dandelion hung their head and gave a defeated sigh, but a sudden itchy aroma made them sniff and rub their nose. After a few snorts and snuffles, Dandelion looked around to find that a few traces of pepper had fallen onto the human’s skin. A smile spread across their face as they realized they must still be  _ covered _ in it, and they took off running into the sleeping woman’s nose.

Stopping beside the same nose hair as before, Dandelion fanned their wings and began to shake themselves off. A thin cloud of pepper quickly filled the air, starting to affect both the human and the pixie. Holding their breath, Dandelion jammed a finger under their nostrils and tried desperately not to sneeze as they sprinted back toward the opening of the nostril. Their rapid footfalls seemed to help the human along, and the pixie only barely made it to safety before…

_ “Heh… Hh-hehh! HeiiiSHHHhooo!” _

The lady sneezed powerfully, bending herself up into a sitting position. Not unlike the pixie who had caused the sneeze to begin with, she snorted and snuffled inelegantly as she rubbed a hand back and forth under her itchy nose, wondering why she had to be woken up in such an uncouth manner. After a final sniff and cough, she opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a tiny flying person who had forgotten to actually find a place to hide.

Dandelion blushed, smiled and waved nervously at the now wide awake human. The lady blinked slowly, and she began to reach out a hand to make sure the little pixie was actually real. Dandelion recoiled in a panic, but they couldn’t go far before a new tickle in their nose began to take over. The scruffy pixie twitched and hitched, nostrils flaring as their head inclined, and then with a simultaneously tiny but powerful  _ “chooooo!!” _ , they sent themselves flying right out the open window to safety.


End file.
